


Memories of The Future - Remix

by chipushit



Category: Booster Gold (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipushit/pseuds/chipushit
Summary: My part of the 2017 Boostle giftathon remix!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShibaScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaScarf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memories of the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115206) by [ShibaScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaScarf/pseuds/ShibaScarf). 



 

 

  
  
(( [tumblr post](http://lactonic.tumblr.com/post/163563031759/remix1) ))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fell down some stairs and hurt my foot p bad BUT I'm better now so here we go

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of long, so I'll be uploading it over the week and I'll edit this note when it's done!


End file.
